


How to Make Sam Blush Like a Schoolgirl

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil can talk Sam into anything with that silver tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Sam Blush Like a Schoolgirl

“Mm, this is a good taste for you, Sam,” the Devil grinned, licking slowly up Sam's neck.

“What is?” Sam panted. He had enough on his plate just remembering his own name, let alone responding to it, when the Devil was on top of him and they were both naked.

“Apprehension.” Lucifer began nibbling on his earlobe, and Sam helpfully tilted his head. “You always taste so good when you know I'm up to something.”

Sam's arms tightened around Lucifer's neck. “Uh... are you?”

The Devil insisted his reaper tasted different with different emotions. Sam just rolled his eyes, but he had to admit there was something to be said for the way his boss and lover licked every last inch of skin from his neck to his waist whenever Sam was stressed out or nervous.

“Don't worry, you're gonna love it,” the Devil assured him, then sucked harshly on Sam's nipple. The reaper moaned. “Now roll onto your stomach for me.”

Sam did as he was told, pulling a pillow to him for comfort. “Just don't get too loud, okay? Sock and Ben are playing _Fallout 3_ in the living room.”

The Devil gave a contemptuous snort. “You really need to let me make the arrangements next time, Sam. Still sharing a place with two friends, at your age? And with your... appetites? You should be living three miles from the nearest human being!”

Sam laughed, but quickly stopped when the Devil shoved a pillow under his hips. “What are you doing?”

“I'm going to need you to hold still and raise your ass a little. Or this is going to get awkward.”

Sam swallowed nervously. “Uh... what are you...”

“It's called _rimming_ , Sam. Get used to the idea, and fast.”

The reaper frowned. “Rimming?”

He could hear the Devil pause above him. Then he was pressed into the mattress as the Devil crawled over him to hiss in his ear, “I'm going to put my tongue so far up your ass you'll see stars for an hour straight.”

Sam gave a start. “Eew! Don't say things like that!”

The Devil nipped hard at his shoulder, and Sam whimpered. “Like what? It's nothing short of the truth, Sam.”

Sam bit his lip, frowning again. He'd never even thought of doing something like that. What did Lucifer call it, rimming? He hadn't even heard of it! “I don't think I'm into stuff _that_ kinky.”

An exasperated sigh was his response. “For the fifth time, Sam. You don't have a say in this! If I want to tie you down and whip you wearing ladies' underwear, that's my prerogative. Now lift your ass and hold it there.”

Blushing furiously, Sam tilted his hips up, and held still. He was more than a little apprehensive, and way too embarrassed for comfort.

Then the Devil's tongue began tracing down, down, starting just behind Sam's ear and moving in a snake-like line heading south.

The tongue slid over Sam's shoulder, then began following his spine. Sam sighed and got a little more comfortable. His skin was tingling as the trail of dampness began cooling in the Devil's wake.

The tongue was at the small of his back. Sam steeled himself. The Devil grabbed his ass hard, spreading Sam open, and the tongue descended.

_Oh. Holy. Fuck!_

Sliding, slowly. Probing, thrusting, teasing. Sam bit his lip and buried his flaming face in the pillow, strangling a yelp. The slick appendage was sliding slowly back and forth over his entrance, making his skin tingle hotly.

“Relax, Sam,” the Devil muttered, momentarily retracting his tongue. Then he began pushing it inside his reaper.

Sam gasped. That felt... _oh._ Sliding deeper still, the tongue didn't stop until it was flicking gently against Sam's prostate. The reaper let out a shaky breath. That actually felt damn good.

Wet, strong, agile muscle pushed repeatedly inside him, making Sam moan a little. No wonder he'd never thought of this idea; he'd never imagined anything could feel this good and this kinky at the same time!

“More,” he croaked, subconsciously lifting his hips to gently push back against the Devil's face. “Please?”

“Mm,” the Devil agreed, pushing his tongue in deeper.

Sam cried out and fisted his hands desperately in the bedspread. With the wetness and the persistent probes to his prostate, he was dangerously close to the edge already. Pleasure spread in little ripples through his body, making him gasp and moan pleadingly.

“Ooh... Oh – oh fuck! Lucifer! Mo-ooore, please, oh...” Sam wailed, eyes scrunched shut against the lust threatening to overwhelm him.

Lucifer's tongue didn't withdraw from Sam's body, but the reaper could hear him hiss, “Come for me, Sam. Now.”

He shuddered, so close to the edge he was ready to combust. Then Lucifer's teeth grazed his opening, and Sam mewled loudly as he came, sticky wetness pumping into the sheets as he writhed helplessly beneath the Devil and his tongue.

The long tongue slid slowly out of him, and Sam whimpered at the intense sensation.

“What say you, Sammy?” the Devil purred, sliding back up along Sam's body until he was lying draped over Sam's back. “Do you think you're into stuff _that kinky_ now?”

“Mm,” Sam sighed, trying to blink the dazed fog out of his eyes. “You're very persuasive.”

The Devil's hardness was nudging Sam's ass, and the reaper grinned weakly before lifting his hips a little.

“Fine, have at it.”

And the Devil slid into him, only not with his tongue this time, and Sam's breath left him in a gush of over sensitized pleasure. The Devil fucked him deep and hard until Sam groaned and came again, more than fifteen minutes later. Lucifer growled sexily when he came inside his reaper's tight body.

“Good boy, Sammy,” the Devil panted, huffing against Sam's neck. “Another round tomorrow?”

Sam grinned. “Only if you'll defile me with your tongue again.”

“That can be arranged,” the Devil said with a smirk of his own. “Of course, I'd be liable to teach _you_ the art. For a bit of reciprocation.”

Sam flushed bright red. “Uh... Not sure I'm comfortable with that.”

But then again, he hadn't exactly been comfortable with the idea of the Devil doing it to him, either. So it didn't take long until Sam was on his knees above the Devil, licking his way up the back of Lucifer's thigh. Still blushing bright red.


End file.
